


Cheater

by Micuko



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), The Dan and Phil Show, dan and phil
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micuko/pseuds/Micuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teaser: Phil pursed his lips together, unhappy. “You cheated.”</p><p>Dan blinked and shook his head quickly. “I’m sorry, I what?” His face was quickly changing from confusion to worry.</p><p>“Don’t play dumb with me, Dan! I have proof! You cheater!..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheater

**Author's Note:**

> My first Phanfiction, I was unable to sleep after one of the radio shows so I wrote this. =)

Title: Cheater  
Pairing: Phan  
Genre: Fluff, humour  
Summary: While watching the highlights of the latest Dan and Phil show Phil notices something.  
Warnings: None.  


Phil almost always watched the highlight of the show that he and Dan had on BBC Radio One. He liked it that a part of the show was uploaded to YouTube, because that way even people out of the UK could see the most exciting stuff. Also, this way he could see the show from a different view and maybe change the things he didn’t like, to improve the show.

So, late one night, two day after the show, he was watching the 30-minute video of himself and Dan entertaining their audience. But as he watched the Dan vs. Phil challenge he suddenly had a realization. He stood up and headed for Dan’s room, ignoring the fact that he was only in his PJs and that it was late. He stopped himself in front of Dan’s bedroom door and, remembering his manners, asked:

“Dan? Daaan? Are you awake?”

“What?” came a slightly annoyed voice from the inside. 

Satisfied that Dan was awake Phil opened the door and was met with darkness. Dan was in his bed, the only light being the phone he was holding. He appeared to be intensely watching it and typing hurriedly. The light was enough for Phil to see his face screwed up in concentration. Phil flipped the switch and then the light was on. He watched as Dan huffed and threw the phone away.

“I died again.” He announced, glaring daggers at the phone.

Phil didn’t ask what game he had been playing. When Dan realized that Phil was still just standing there doing nothing he looked up to see his not-so-happy face.

“Err, hello?” when that got no reply Dan tried again. “Phil? What is it? Say something already, you are acting kind of creepy.”

Phil pursed his lips together, unhappy. “You cheated.”

Dan blinked and shook his head quickly. “I’m sorry, I what?” His face was quickly changing from confusion to worry.

“Don’t play dumb with me, Dan! I have proof! You cheater! You cheated, I can’t believe you. And I’m only realizing this now.” Fine, maybe Phil was overreacting a bit. The worry - and, what, fear? - on Dan’s face was something he couldn’t quite understand though.

Before he could ask why Dan was so worried – it wasn’t like Phil was going to beat him up or something, how ridiculous – Dan was already on his feet, moving towards him so fast that Phil only blinked and Dan was there, right in front of him. Before Phil could even take a step back at the surprising approach Dan was throwing his arms around him and hugging him. 

“Eeeek!” It wasn’t that Phil didn’t like hugs, he really loved hugs. And definitely hugs from Dan, they were the best. But he hadn’t expected one. Was this Dan’s way of apologizing? “Dan?”

“I would never cheat on you.” Dan declared as he pulled away, looking at Phil with something akin to fury. “How could you say that? I’ve never done something like that, I could never do that to you.”

Phil could only gape for a few seconds. Oh. Ooooh. Now he understood Dan’s panic. And it was a bit funny so he didn’t stop the chuckle that forced itself out of his mouth.

“No, you weirdo.” He said affectionately, a smile coming to his face. “I never said you cheated on me. I meant the Dan versus Phil challenge! You cheated during the game. Your song was totally over yet you kept on going. I was supposed to win that game.” He was still smiling though. Any annoyance he might have felt before was gone. He hadn’t been really angry in the first place; he just wanted to rub it in Dan’s face that he had cheated. But Dan’s cute reaction was enough to make Phil all warm and fuzzy.

The relief that bloomed on Dan’s face was almost comical, and then it changed to playful anger. He hit Phil on the arm lightly and stalked to his bed dramatically. “You dick. I can’t believe you would make me worry like that just because of a game.” He sat on the bed, facing Phil, and pouted.

Phil chuckled and went to sit next to him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you’d jump to the conclusion I was accusing you of cheating on me. It didn’t even cross my mind you would think that, I know you wouldn’t cheat on me. Still, you did cheat in that game.”

“I didn’t know the song was over, I was told too late.” Dan huffed. “And I had already started stacking the DVDs on my head again, I thought I should finish! It can’t have been more than 20 seconds anyway. Don’t be a sore loser, besides it was a draw. Do your best next time and you’ll win.”

“I don’t think I will, with how competitive you are.”

Dan grinned smugly and Phil was about to call him out on being the worst friend ever when Dan’s smile softened and he leaned in to give Phil a kiss on the cheek. Phil smiled as well and turned completely towards Dan for a real kiss. It was chaste and innocent for a moment before Dan licked at Phil’s lips and Phil opened his mouth to let his tongue play with Dan’s. A few short moments later Phil pulled away, smiling.

“We should go to sleep. It’s late.”

Dan nodded and they stood up, Phil heading for his room. However, Dan stopped him before he could leave. “Wait. Sleep with me?”

Phil hesitated. There was a reason they had separate rooms. It was more convenient. Because of their way of living they didn’t usually sleep during the night like normal people did, one could get a crazy idea in the middle of the night and get up to make a video. So sleeping in the same bed was rare, even though they both loved sharing one. Also, Dan couldn’t fall asleep with noises around him; he was a bit weird when it came to that. He would sometimes declare the clock ‘ticking too loudly’ and take the batteries out, he had even told Phil that he was ‘breathing too loudly’ once, whatever that meant. But if Dan was asking him now Phil wasn’t going to say no. “Alright.”

Phil went to his room to turn his laptop off, because he had been in a hurry and forgotten to do it and then he returned to Dan’s room to find him already in bed and the lights off. He smiled and joined him, snuggling up to him immediately. He felt Dan place a kiss on his head and wrap an arm around him. It felt nice to share a bed again.

“Good-night, Phil.”

“Night, Dan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, leave a comment or kudos if so. Thank you for reading! :3


End file.
